


Colour me pink

by Yenna (Maylane)



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Nobody Actually Dies, Tragic Romance, offgun - Freeform, technically, this is quite sad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maylane/pseuds/Yenna
Summary: Punn visits the hospital ward and makes an unexpected friend.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Punn Taweesilp
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Colour me pink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction and I claim no right to any of the characters portrayed. I want to underline I have a lot of respect for OffGun and support whatever relationship they may or may not have. This story is purely written for my own and your entertainment.
> 
> Thanks to unusual_pb for beta-ing this.

Punn needed a break. He desperately needed one. However, as is typical of the ever hard-working perfectionist, he couldn’t permit himself one. After all, time was precious. Time could be spend practicing his potential, which is what he decided to focus on. No distractions of friends, love or whatever else there is out there. Just him and his potential.

Today he was planning to visit the hospital ward where the first years were being treated. He guessed that if he could spectate what the doctors were doing while using his potential, this might become a valuable skill to help Ms. Darin in her research to cure them. Punn could only copy-paste, but that didn’t mean that an extra pair of hands couldn’t make a difference. That _he_ could potentially make a difference for all those first years suffering out there.

Maybe it was also just an excuse to see the doctors and nurses at work. There was, after all, only so much he could learn from only videos. He hoped that by imitating them, he might someday even surpass them. Just another way to find the limits of his potential.

The sun had already set on this Friday evening. Classes had dragged on for the whole day while Punn had been thinking his plan out. He technically could’ve asked the teachers for permission to leave early, were it not that he knew that Ms. Darin would find out. And if she found out, the surprise might be ruined. Or she might even stop him. He wasn’t exactly sure why she was against them visiting the first years too much anyway. He guessed it would be okay anyway, if it was to practice his potential, but he decided to be extra careful.

The hallways in the hospital ward were mostly empty. He saw some nurses run around with food, barely sparing a glance at the Gifted boy passing them by. His attention was drawn by a room at the end of the hallway, where several nurses stood dawdling in front of a door.

“Excuse me?” he spoke up, making one of them look up at him. “What’s going on?”

The woman looked at her fellow nurses before looking back at him. “Are you a friend of the patient?” she asked instead of answering his question.

“Yes,” Punn lied. He didn’t even have a clue who was inside the room, but he figured that he had more chance to find out why they were standing about instead of doing their work if he did. The nurse sighed, almost sounding relieved.

“He refuses to eat,” she explained him. “We’ve tried several ways, but he’s too stubborn. You think you could get your friend to eat? If he doesn’t, he’ll lose all his strength.”

Punn nodded. “Sure,” how hard could it be?

The nurses thanked him and suddenly walked away, leaving a tray of food on a cart behind for Punn to push inside. He frowned for a second, wondering why they were being so weird, but shrugged. This hadn’t exactly been his plan, but it was too late to run away now.

He opened the door and walked inside with the cart. Closing the door behind him, he heard a male voice speak up. “I’m not hungry.”

As he turned around to the origin of the sound, he was met with a sight he hadn’t expected. The hospital room wasn't anything special in particular, rather it was the person sitting on the bed. He was a tall lanky male, only half-dressed in hospital pants, hair ruffled on all places. He was wearing a necklace and several other accessories despite his undressed state. The weirdest thing was, however, the blindfold he was wearing around his head. It was a thick pitch-black fabric, covering his eyes completely. Punn didn’t need much to know it was impossible to see through it.

Why was he wearing it? Deciding to store that particular thought and focus on the matters at hand, Punn spoke up. “You need to eat,” he said. Now he knew why there was a cart especially for the boy at the end of the hallway. He was blind, so surely, he needed some extra care.

“Who are you?” The male asked, voice wary. “I don’t recognize your voice. Are you a doctor?”

“Do I sound like one?” Punn asked in reply.

The patient seemed to think about it for a while, then he smirked. “You sound too young to be a doctor. Or maybe you’re just really girly.”

This made the third-year frown. “I sound girly?” That’s the first he heard about it. The male on the bed just shrugged. Then, as if remembering something, he sighed. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” the same wary tone as earlier coloured his voice.

Would it be okay to introduce himself? Surely there’s nothing wrong with making some acquaintances while doing his training, right?

“I’m Punn, third-year Gifted from class 6-1.” That seemed like enough of an introduction to begin with. Punn hadn’t exactly made many new friends, instead staying with the ones he already had. Had, because, well…

“Come here,” the tall male instructed.

“Why?”

“So, I can feel your badge and see if you’re speaking the truth, duh,” he said mockingly. Punn guessed by the way he said that, that he was rolling his eyes behind the blindfold. That was, if he still had eyes. You never know. He took a couple of steps forward to the male who had been holding out his hands. Punn idly noticed he was quite a few centimetres taller than him. Reaching out his own hand, he grabbed his and held them in front of his pin on his chest. The sight was rather odd, if he thought about it.

The male carefully felt the pin. Then, as if all worries fell away, he smiled at him. “I’m Off, or phi Off, if you'd like. I’m an old graduate of this school, nice to meet’cha.”

Punn nodded, then realized that Off couldn’t see that, so he mumbled a “you too” as response. Off’s grin increased.

He couldn’t help but wonder, what was an alumni doing here? With the way he was sitting in hospital clothes, Punn could guess why but… how had he gotten infected with the virus?

In that short moment of silence, Punn was reminded what he had supposed to be doing. “Do you need my help to eat?” he asked Off.

“Why do you ask? Because I can’t see?” Off pointed out the obvious with a mock-offended tone.

“Well, the nurses outside looked scared and told me you aren’t eating,” he explained to Off. “So, I told them I’m your friend and would help you.”

This made Off laugh. He turned around to sit up, using his hands to feel around himself and secure his position. “You can help me eat on one condition,” he told Punn.

“What is it?” the third year couldn’t help but be intrigued by the actions of Off. Mostly, he was interested in the story behind the blindfold and how he ended up here, but he didn’t dare to ask about it yet.

“Are you really my friend?” Off’s question made Punn frown. Technically, they weren’t, they had only just met and Punn wasn’t exactly in the mood lately to make friends. Hell, he wasn’t in the mood for friends in general. But then again, if it made Off eat, then he guessed he could be his friend. Just for today. Just for this evening.

“Sure.”

* * *

It didn’t stay with just that evening. Somehow, Punn was roped by the nurses to come the next day, and the next as well, just to make sure Off would eat his dinner. “He won’t eat if you’re not there,” they told him, “he’s your friend, right?” It sounded more like they were somehow blackmailing him into feeling guilty than actually caring about the patient, but Punn didn’t mind so much.

Mostly because Off was nice company to spend his time with. The guy was funny, easy-going and always ready to fill any of their awkward silences with his stories. Off had so many stories and seemed to enjoy telling them to Punn.

“I don’t have any other visitors,” the patient admitted on Sunday evening. “You’re currently my best friend.” Punn wanted to ask about his life outside of school and his family, but he didn’t. Somehow, he felt that that was a topic that would make Off upset.

It was Monday midday, Punn was absently eating his cafeteria food while scrolling through videos on his phone. What should he focus on learning today? Or rather, who should he focus on? He was feeling rather burned out from trying to live his friends lifes, but he knew he couldn’t afford to slack off even for a day.

That is, until his phone pinged. An unknown number had sent him a text.

**Come eat lunch with me I am bored**

Then it pinged again.

**This is Off by the way**

This confused the third year. Off couldn’t see, so how was he succeeding in texting like this?

**How are you texting?**

He sent his reply and stared at his food. He suddenly wasn’t hungry for cafeteria food anymore. Looking around the table, he saw that no-one was paying him any attention. Like usual.

**Speech to text of course get with the technology of today old man**

The lack of punctuation made Punn want to believe the sender of these texts. Reading the ‘old man,’ he couldn’t help but scoff. That was Off all right. He locked his phone, standing up with his tray in one hand. He swiftly threw it in the trash before making his way to the hospital building.

* * *

“So, what’s the story behind the blindfold, exactly?” It was Tuesday afternoon. After spending lunch together, Off half-deliberate dropped how bored he was being cooped in the room. Without realizing it, Punn had suggested going outside together for a walk in the private yard. That’s why right now, instead of going to class, he was pushing the phi forward on a wheelchair. The sun was out, greeting them with the typical heat that came with living in Thailand. Instead of complaining, Off had sighed happily.

“I’m not allowed to use my eyes,” Off explained, being more casual about the topic than Punn had expected. “My potential is linked with my eyes, I can’t put it off, so…” he stopped talking, distracted by the swift breeze against his skin.

So, they put a blindfold around him. So that he can’t use his potential. However, that also meant he couldn’t see.

“Do you mind it?” Punn asked, feeling close enough to Off now to ask more difficult questions like these. “Not being able to see?”

The younger hummed. “A little.”

Punn hummed as well. “You’ll get better soon,” he promised Off. The ministry and Ms. Darin were doing everything in their might to cure them, Punn really believed they would.

Off was quiet in reply.

“Let’s go inside.”

* * *

Punn couldn’t afford himself a break, he really couldn’t. That’s why, spending time with Off, he didn’t see it as a break. Rather it was some kind of training. For what, he hadn’t decided yet. Nursing a blind guy? Making friends?

He decided it was smarter to not even try justifying his actions when it came to the phi.

Off was currently lying on a table behind the glass. His blindfold was off, for once, as he lied underneath the machine. Punn idly wondered what he was thinking at that moment. The brain scan continued for a while as he heard the doctors behind him mutter.

“He’s not improving,” one said, before being shushed by another.

“Not too loud, his friend is here,” he scolded the other doctor. Punn wanted to interject that he could hear them, and that he was okay with hearing the truth but didn’t. Instead he just continued listening to them in the background. They continued speaking about Off, how the virus kept rapidly spreading in his brain, even though he wasn’t using it. The blindfold was helping, but not enough. If he didn’t get better soon, they might have to attempt to make him blind on purpose in an attempt to delay it.

Punn couldn’t help but feel a pang in his heart at those words.

When Off rolled out of the room later, blindfold neatly in place and a content grin on his face, Punn didn’t say a word. He just took the wheelchair and brought them back to the room.

“So, what’s the verdict, doctor?” Off had started calling him doctor instead of old man these days. Punn had told him about his potential and why he had approached him in the first place. The phi hadn’t been offended in the slightest, only found it mildly amusing.

Punn didn’t know why he said it, whether it was meant to soothe Off or him, but the words that left his mouth were the biggest lie he ever told. “You’re getting better,” his voice sounded strained. “Soon you’ll be able to see again.”

Off smiled as he heard his words, reaching his hand out to touch Punn’s on the wheelchair. “Great, then I’ll finally be able to see you.”

“That would be great, yeah.”

* * *

Off was getting easily tired lately. Although he had finally gotten the hang of eating blindly without being spoon-fed by Punn, he often was too tired to leave his bed so he could eat at the table. Instead, he used the liftable mattress to sit himself straight and ate at his bed.

He would also talk less, Off just asked Punn to tell him about his day and let him lead the conversation. He occasionally hummed or made short comments about the teachers, recalling his own school days. There was an ever-present smile on his face as he listened.

Punn knew very well that Off wasn’t getting better.

“Say p’Off,” he started one day, “What’s your potential exactly?” In reality, he wanted to ask the phi if he could do without it. If he would consider going blind forever to save his brain, but he didn’t dare to approach the subject so directly.

Off laughed softly, a sound that confirmed Punn’s thoughts about how tired the boy was lately. “You ask me now, finally?” yet, the guy still had enough energy to make jokes. Punn should’ve known.

“I’ve always wondered,” Punn admitted.

“It’s not as cool as yours, tiny,” another nickname that Off had given him. After they had compared heights and Off had expressed how happy he was to be taller. Punn didn’t want to bring him out of his moment of happiness, so he had let Off have his victory in height without a comment. It wasn’t like Punn really minded being smaller, anyway. It made it easier to hug Off when he had to leave from their daily visit.

“What is it?” Punn asked again, ignoring the phi’s comment.

Off was quiet for a second. “I’ll tell you on one condition,” he told him, making Punn roll his eyes.

“I’m already your friend, Off, you don’t need to confirm it again,” he laughed at his friend’s silliness.

“No,” Off shook his head, an action only meant for Punn to see. “That wasn’t what I was going to ask,” he sounded doubtful.

“Then what is it?” Punn stretched as he said it, suddenly realizing it was getting late again. He would have to say goodbye soon.

“…Nevermind,” Off’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet suddenly, making Punn raise his brows in suspicion. He opened his mouth, but Off was talking again. “Can I ask for a favour?”

“Always,” Punn didn’t even have to think before answering.

“Come lie down next to me? I don’t want to sleep alone today.”

Punn knew he should say no, he was supposed to go back to his dorm room before curfew. However, for some reason, he didn’t. Off often made him forget things he had to do, instead getting him to just do stuff without thinking.

Which is why at that moment he walked up to the bed, grabbing the blanket to shuffle in next to Off.

“Thank you.”

* * *

“I want to see you,” Off’s voice was clearer than it had been in days, making Punn look up from his homework.

“What?”

“I want to see you,” Off repeated. Punn saw him reach out to the remote, using it to lift the bed in a sitting position. He stood up immediately to help the phi, who smiled in thanks.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Off,” Punn told him off as he finished getting up. The guy had been getting worse and worse. Using his eyes right now might cause something very bad to happen.

“I know but, please Punn, I want to see you.”

Maybe it was the way Off had grabbed his hand in a desperate way, maybe it was the fact that Off finally used his name, but something inside of him stirred when he heard those words. Something that hadn’t been stirred in a long while. He thought about it for a while. Scientifically, it was an idiotic move. Off hadn’t been responding well to the treatment he was getting, and the doctors had decided that removing his sight might be the only solution.

Both them and the doctors knew that would mean that Off would lose his potential forever. That’s probably why they hadn’t told it to Off yet, Punn guessed, afraid for what his reaction would be. After all, once you lose your potential, suddenly you’re just ordinary. Punn knew Off well enough to know the male wasn’t the kind to be ordinary.

No, Off just had this aura that yelled extraordinary. That’s why Punn couldn’t even bring it up himself.

One last look before losing your sight. He could give the phi that, right? The universe would allow them that, right? Just so he could see Punn one time.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but Punn finally spoke up. “Okay,” he said.

“Okay?” Off sounded surprised.

“Yeah, okay, let’s do it. Just, for one minute, okay?” Punn was already taking his phone out of his uniform, tapping to open his timing app.

Off nodded, humming happily as he excitedly moved about. His moves weren’t coordinated in the slightest, but Punn found it cute, nonetheless. He left his books on the table and sat down next to Off, who immediately reached out to grab his hand. The phi had once told Punn that because he couldn’t see, he often felt very alone, and that holding his hand like this made him feel a little better. It came without saying that much hand-holding was done after that.

“I need my hand to untie your blindfold,” Punn pointed out. Off made a sad sound but released his hand. Then he smiled again, turning his head to the direction were Punn’s voice had originated from. Punn had to sit back a little, surprised by the sudden closeness.

“Hold still,” he told the elder, reaching out his hands to find the knot behind Off’s head. Off hummed a little and took a deep breath. Punn could see him fumbling with his hands.

“Put your hands on me,” he instructed the phi, who placed his hands on Punn without a pause. One on his shoulder and one on his hip.

Punn took a deep breath himself. He could do this. He could grant Off this last sight. Even if he didn’t think himself to be quite worthy of being the last human someone saw, if it was Off’s wish, then he would indulge him. After all, he cared about the phi.

They had spent hours after hours in each other’s company. Punn had told him everything that was to be said about himself, and Off had done the same. About how after he graduated he had started to work for the ministry, about how he got into contact with the virus in a freak accident. He had been locked up there before, until they moved him to Ritdha high to continue his treatment. Inside this tiny hospital room, Punn had made a once-in-a-lifetime friend. One he cared for very much. He knew that Off probably thought the same.

The knot was easily opened. The black fabric slipped off Off’s face almost immediately. It was as if it was in slow motion as the fabric floated down, Off opened his dark eyes to meet Punn’s. He could see his friend blinking a couple of times while adjusting to the light.

“Hi Punn,” Off spoke as he finally met his eyes.

“Hi,” was all Punn could say in response. He wanted to ask what Off was seeing, if he was delighted or sad with the sight, but the words were stuck at the back of his throat.

Off’s eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Without realizing, he reached out to touch the skin around them, which was still red from the fabric that had been tied around it.

“Punn,” Off repeated his name.

“P’Off,” Punn answered, trailing patterns on his cheek.

“Thank you,” Off spoke slowly as he started blinking again. Punn saw the spectacles of light in his eyes, proof of the tears which were forming in his eyes. He blinked himself, realizing that he also had started crying.

The timer Punn had forgotten about went off, and he realized with sadness he was supposed to put the blindfold back on. Off made no sound or movement as he stared into his eyes.

Just a little longer, Punn decided.

Off was still crying but had stopped blinking. Punn realized with surprise that Off had let go of his shoulder. Both of his hands slack as they laid next to his body.

“P’Off?” he tried to get the males attention. There was no reply. He looked around for the blindfold.

“Off?” he asked again in slight panic.

Punn was met with no reply. He looked up again at Off, reaching out to tie the fabric back in place, but was met with empty eyes.

The third-year student wasn’t dumb. He knew exactly what had happened. But that didn’t make it any easier. A sob escaped his mouth as he realized what he had done, then another, his emotions increasing with the second. He put his arms around the taller male, pulling him close. The phi didn’t respond in any way.

Punn wanted to scream.

He had lost his only remaining friend. And it was all his own fault.

* * *

If Punn had asked Off what the boy had seen when looking at him, Off would’ve smiled sweetly. He would’ve reached out a hand to caress the smaller nong’s cheek in a tender matter.

He would’ve muttered one word, which could solemnly break down his entire world.

 _I see_ “Pink”, _Punn._

_I can see how much you love me. And let me tell you, if you could see me right now with my potential, you would see the same colour reflected._

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me, I did this to myself as well. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MayPurpleYou)  
> [Thai actors Gifted Au! (With OffGun as well!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288862/chapters/66673012)


End file.
